<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding Out for a Hero by pretzel_logic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741185">Holding Out for a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic'>pretzel_logic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherfleur is an amazing prompter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Under the Red Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DC timeline is ‘I do what I want’, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian timeline is post s1e04, Meet-Cute, Minor culture clash, Mutual Pining, Superhero Culture, threatening meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klarion decided Red Hood needed to be evicted from Gotham and sent somewhere far, far away.</p>
<p>Jason isn’t entirely sure what to make of this corner of the universe (multi-verse?) but at least the company isn’t bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherfleur is an amazing prompter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/gifts">CherFleur</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might have mentioned that Jason Todd on my Tumblr dash while I was watching The Mandalorian was giving me ideas. Cherfleur was kind enough to give me some prompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Red Hood.”</p>
<p>Jason paused in his patrol to study the sudden guests he had. Klarion the Witch Boy and his familiar Teekl. He did not really know the two. Of course he knew of them but Klarion and him never crossed paths before. Jason wasn’t with the Titans long enough to clash with him there and he missed out on the other incidents the Bat Clan had for one reason or another. </p>
<p>Something Jason had appreciated up to now. Damian was the only kid Jason felt comfortable fighting and that’s because he knew the kid would murder him if he held back. Everyone else Jason categorized as a kid got hit if they tried to take him but Jason otherwise did his best not to harm them.</p>
<p>It made him wonder why Klarion seemed to have suddenly approached him for a friendly chat.</p>
<p>“Klarion, Teekl. What brings you to Gotham tonight?” Jason asked, feeling on guard.</p>
<p>The witch boy and his cat seemed temporarily caught off guard Jason bothered to greet the cat. Jason wasn’t sure why. This was Gotham, home of Catwoman. You learned to respect cats in this city, especially if you were on friendly terms with Selina Kyle.</p>
<p>Kalrion’s smile grew inordinately pleased while Teekl purred loudly enough to put a muscle car to shame. “See Teekl? I knew he was the one to approach.”</p>
<p>“Approach me with what?”</p>
<p>“We’ve been invited to play some games in Gotham,” Klarion said, clearly gearing up to some villain speech. Jason wasn’t sure where it was going yet. It was pretty public at the moment that for all Red Hood wore the Bat symbol he wasn’t on good terms with the rest of the family. Alfred and Tim were about it. Was Klarion here to recruit him or was he the first target? “But I don’t like the games planned. Robin helped me get Teekl back so I’ll repay him this way.”</p>
<p>“By... warning me?” Jason asked but he doubted it. This all still felt too much like Klarion was gearing up for mischief.</p>
<p>“By ruining the surprise and removing you from the board. You’re very important for the games Joker wants to play,” Klarion explained.</p>
<p>Fear sliced down Jason’s spine and insane laughter echoed in his head. Before Jason could do more than inhale sharply, Teekl lunged, growing as she did, and pushed Jason through a portal that wasn’t there a second ago.</p>
<p>Jason thought he heard someone calling out for him as he fell but he couldn’t tell who.</p>
<p>He only had time to take in he was falling from several stories up and was probably going to die when his descent slowed. Jason looked around him but the portal was gone and there was no one holding onto him. Yet somehow he was falling slowly, at least until he was about six feet from the ground and then he dropped with the full force of gravity pulling him down.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a gentle landing but it was a hell of a lot better than what it could have been.</p>
<p>Somewhere nearby something made an inquisitive noise that had Jason hurrying to his feet, ready for a fight.</p>
<p>He was greeted to the sight of a being probably the size of a football watching him. It was green skinned and wore a brown cloth cloak. Its black eyes were huge though its pointed ears were just as large if not larger than its eyes.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, you are cute,” Jason said, feeling equal parts disbelief and awe in whatever corners of his brain weren’t loving how fucking adorable the little creature was. “You’re like a gremlin that’s been fed after midnight but still cute. It’s unfair. Your cuteness should be fucking illegal.”</p>
<p>The tiny green gremlin-like thing had the audacity to blink its adorable big black eyes and ‘coo’ed at him.</p>
<p>“God damn,” Jason said, feeling like he just got punched in the chest with weaponized cuteness. For some desert-y hellscape Kalrion tossed him into the locals sure were friendly and too damn cute. Jason carefully picked up the child-like creature and started to look around. “I bet your momma is looking for you and gonna eviscerate me the second she sees me.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” a voice said laconically from behind him.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t think as he moved, tucking the child to his chest as he ducked and rolled forward. Grabbing one of his pistols with his right hand and his left moved to protectively cradle the child to his chest. Twisting around, Jason took in the armored man watching him with a pistol trained on him. The helmet kind of reminded him of Ares, especially with some sort of black visor further hiding the man’s face. Not fully armored though, and Jason adjusted his aim.</p>
<p>“Hand over the child,” the man, or a least male humanoid looking being, ordered.</p>
<p>Jason scoffed. He wasn’t about to hand the kid over to some stranger just cause he had a gun and knew how to use it. The fact the man expected Jason would just do as he said grated and made him dig his heels more.</p>
<p>“Back off,” Jason snarled. “I’m not handing over a kid just cause someone told me to at gunpoint.”</p>
<p>That seemed to bring the armored man up short and he tilted his head ever so slightly. Jason had been part of the cape community as both a hero and a villain to realize he must have said something unexpected and the armored man was reassessing his approach. Slowly and obviously, the man holstered his gun.</p>
<p>“You’re not after him,” the man said, like he was asking and answering a question at the same time.</p>
<p>Jason did not move as he considered the statement. So someone, or more likely someones, were after the cute gremlin kid and the guy thought Jason was one of them. Given the man was standing down rather than trying to force Jason to relinquish the kid, he might be some sort of protector or guardian for the child. </p>
<p>A suspicion given weight when the child squirmed in Jason’s grasp to see who he was talking to and chirped in delight at the sight of the armored man. The kid went so far as to reach out for him. The armored man practically did a full-body flinch as he held himself back from approaching. Making a sad noise, the kid turned to look up at Jason with an absolutely heartbroken expression.</p>
<p>“Christ,” Jason muttered as the weaponized cuteness hit him again. “Ok.”</p>
<p>He’d only set the kid down and saw it take maybe two steps before they started getting shot at. With a curse Jason scooped the kid back up and ran for the cover of a nearby rock cropping. The armored man covered his retreat by returning gunfire before joining them behind the rocks.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, they’re after the kid,” Jason said, doing his best to comfort the kid as it fussed.</p>
<p>The man nodded as he bolstered his pistol and unslung rifle with the weird pronged bayonet at the end. “You going to help out or are those guns just for show?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you. They’re not in range yet and you know it,” Jason said, less than thrilled with the situation. “I’m not wasting ammo.”</p>
<p>That seemed to startle the armored man. “Ammo? Those are slugthrowers?”</p>
<p>The gunfire they were on the wrong end of looked energy based. Jason was starting to suspect Klarion had sent him somewhere in space rather than inter-dimensional. Or he tossed Jason into the multiverse and he landed somewhere space-y.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That a problem?” Jason asked. It would just be his luck if bullets were useless against armor in these parts. “I got some other weapons but they’re all close-range.” Some throwing knives, his grapple line gun, the dagger from Talia, and his All Caste swords. Not for the first time Jason missed the days when he could summon dozens of All Caste knives.</p>
<p>The armored man grunted. “They’ll work but save your shots. My ship isn’t far from here, around the bend of the rock formation. We get to it and we can make a clean getaway.”</p>
<p>“Works for me,” Jason agreed. He was stranded here until he or the Bat Clan managed to retrieve him. With the Joker up to some sick game Jason doubted his rescue would be timely. Jason could not stick around and wait for it either after getting embroiled into this fight. His best bet was to stick with the gremlin-kid and their protector.</p>
<p>Jason waited for the man to start returning fire with his rifle before he made a run for the next rock outcropping. Out of the corner of his eyes Jason saw one of their attackers disintegrate but there were at least six others remaining.</p>
<p>They made good progress though their enemies were getting closer faster than they were escaping. </p>
<p>Jason turned around one rock cropping only to come face to face with one of their assailants. Jason seized the opportunity to attack while his opponent startled at his sudden appearance. Even with one hand occupied with holding onto the kid Jason was able to knock the other down with a tackle.</p>
<p>Letting the kid fall between them he quickly pinned the gunman’s hand down and punched his opponent in the face, knocking aside their protective headgear. Humanoid but clearly not human judging by purple leathery skin. The struggle continued until Jason managed to grab his dagger and slit the being’s throat.</p>
<p>“I’ll be taking this,” Jason said between harsh breaths as he sheathed his dagger and picked up the energy gun. </p>
<p>Looking around he saw the armored guy had scooped up the kid, switching from his rifle back to his pistol. </p>
<p>Now armed with a new gun, their escape went smoother, with Jason able to help provide cover fire. He certainly wasn’t going to successfully hit anything with his shots going wild despite his best attempts to aim the energy gun. Jason lost track of their progress but eventually they managed to make it to what was definitely a spaceship and escape.</p>
<p>“So, what the hell was all that about?” Jason asked now that there wasn’t anyone firing at them.</p>
<p>“There’s a bounty on the child. I’m protecting him,” The man said, clearly waiting for Jason to react to the news. Jason could feel he was being sized up.</p>
<p>Jason snorted. “Good on you. People that go after kids are scum.”</p>
<p>Eventually the man nodded and turned his attention back to flying the ship. “There a place I can drop you off?”</p>
<p>“Unless you know of the Green Lanterns then no. Anywhere is fine,” Jason said as he settled in the spare seat that was not occupied by the cute kid in his bassinet. “I go by Red Hood. What about you?”</p>
<p>“I’m Mandalorian,” The man said, like he expected it to explain everything.</p>
<p>Maybe to anyone else in this universe it would have.</p>
<p>Jason just thought as far as aliases went it was kind of a mouthful.</p>
<p>“Well, thanks for the lift Mandy,” Jason said with false cheer.</p>
<p>He grinned shamelessly as the Mandalorian turned to glare at him. Realizing there was no good way to respond, the Mandalorian let out a heartfelt sigh and turned back piloting his spaceship. This, Jason decided, was a nice distraction from worrying about the family and whatever plans the Joker had for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din wasn’t sure what to make of his unexpected guest. </p><p>He had a sneaking suspicion Red Hood was a former trooper; he certainly couldn’t aim for shit with a blaster. Red Hood wasn’t even a real name and it sounded like the type of nickname stormtroopers would give each other after their identities got filed down to some letters and a serial number. It certainly explained why Red Hood had the balls to face off against a Mandalorian and refuse to stand down, to call Din ‘Mandy’ of all things. Would also explain the anger Din noticed when he ordered the child be handed over and whatever hang ups Red Hood about targeting kids.</p><p>Maybe a former protection detail for a Moff’s family? It’d explain the red helmet - even if it wasn’t the right model - and how instinctively protective Red Hood acted with the child. Royal Guards were better trained in close quarter combat and Red Hood certainly had those skills. </p><p>It made sense. It fit what little Din knew of Red Hood. Yet... some things weren’t adding up. </p><p>Slugthrowers were rare and expensive to maintain compared to a blaster. Something only Mandalorians tended to carry around in this day and age. Red Hood was aruetyc but he was also mandokarla and seemed to practice some of parts of Mandalorian culture. Had another Mandalorian started to train Red Hood in the teachings of their people only for that training to be cut short? </p><p>Who or what were the Green Lanterns? What did that red emblem on Red Hood’s chest mean? Din had tried to look for answers on the holonet when he realized his extra passenger was sleeping but found no results. </p><p>At least the child seemed to adore him. Maybe using the kid for measuring other people’s trustworthiness wasn’t the best idea but, they both had done it. Red Hood chose to trust him once he saw how the child liked Din. Din chose to trust Red Hood when he saw how the other man acted towards the child.</p><p>Even now the child had escaped its bassinet and managed to climb into Red Hood’s lap. Large dark eyes blinked tiredly at Din when the child noticed his attention on them. Din suspected if he tried to move the child back to its bassinet that he’d soon find the child back in Red Hood’s lap.</p><p>With a sigh, Din decided to leave the two be and left the cockpit for his quarters. The Razor Crest model was built and designed for a three-man crew originally. Long before Din became its owner someone had retrofitted the living quarters for one person instead of three. They were three days out from Tattooine, Din was going to have to make some changes to account for his unexpected guest.</p><p>-</p><p>Jason woke from his nap strangely calm and well-rested. He hadn’t slept that well in years. He had no idea how he managed it when he knew the Joker was planning something for his family in Gotham and Jason was too far away to help. Usually that kind of knowledge gave Jason nightmares. Sometimes it was reliving the moments leading up to his death, sometimes it was one of his brothers dying in his place. To not have those nightmares was a gift horse he wasn’t going to look in the mouth.</p><p>Something in his lap gurgled and it wasn’t his stomach. Peering down Jason saw that at some point Mandalorian’s kid had climbed into his lap. The tiny green baby made a needy noise as it’s stomach gurgled again and this time Jason’s rumbled with it.</p><p>“Guess were both hungry after our nap, huh little guy? Uh, girl? Oh wow, I don’t even know your name,” Jason said, mostly talking to himself in his pre-coffee state.</p><p>“Him,” Mandalorian confirmed from where he sat in the pilot seat. Past the cockpit’s viewport, stars streaked by like blurred white lines. “And he doesn’t have a name.”</p><p>Jason took a few moments to process that. </p><p>“In that case I’m going to call him Gizmo,” Jason said before turning his attention back to ‘Gizmo’. “What do you think of that little guy? You like Gizmo?” Gizmo made another needy noise as it’s stomach gurgled again. “Yeah, ok, that’s fair. Thinking when you’re hungry is hard.”</p><p>“Don’t name him,” Mandalorian snapped, sounding unreasonably angry. “You don’t name children that aren’t yours.”</p><p>“O-Kay,” Jason said, dragging out the ‘o’. He was just going to write this off as a social faux pas for this part of the ‘verse. “No naming kids unless I’m adopting them. Alright. Well this universe’s cutest tiny green gremlin and I are hungry. You got any food somewhere Man-do-ran?”</p><p>With a sigh, Mandalorian unclenches his fists and stood up. “Past the stairwell. I’ll show you.”</p><p>The room past the stairwell was essentially a very small studio apartment. There was a bathroom with some privacy dividers, a kitchen nook, a bed, and some extra storage units with barely any space to navigate. Mandalorian barely paid Jason any attention as he pulled out some dry rations, a kettle, and a mug. </p><p>“Don’t have much, tea alright?” Mandalorian asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine,” Jason said as he handed a dried fruit to the child. The kid took it eagerly and swallowed the piece of fruit whole. </p><p>Mandalorian let out a resigned sigh as he handed the kid another. “I know you can swallow frogs whole but chew your food. Please.”</p><p>“Frogs?” Jason asked, feeling somewhere between impressed and grossed out. At least the kid was taking his time nibbling this piece. Either he was less hungry or understood Mandalorian’s words. Jason wasn’t sure yet.</p><p>Mandalorian hummed in confirmation, attention focused on getting the kid settled on top of the fold out table with a small bowl of food and what Jason guessed was chicken broth. Then Mandalorian turned his focus on Jason and seemed to wait for something.</p><p>Jason didn’t shift his weight but it was a close thing. He hadn’t taken off his helmet yet and he needed to in order to eat, the downside to full-cover headgear. He couldn’t even push up the helmet like Steph and Cass rolled up their masks in order to eat while on patrol. Jason wasn’t even wearing his mask under the helmet and he wasn’t comfortable showing his face just like that to Mandalorian. Not when Mandalorian hadn’t bothered to take off his helmet or any of his armor. </p><p>Not that Jason’s face was all that recognizable. Jason had been around the multiverse a time or two to know that more often than not his doppelgänger was dead or Jason was the evil double. Jason’s identity was not in danger if he took off the helmet but old habits die hard and he didn’t trust Mandalorian yet, not enough at least.</p><p>Mandalorian seemed to accept that as he nodded. “I’ll leave you two to eat. There’s a hammock I set up in the cargo bay for you when you’re ready to sleep. We’re a couple days out from Tatooine.”</p><p>With that Mandalorian turned to leave and was half-way through the door when Jason spoke up, “Thanks.”</p><p>“This is the way,” Mandalorian replied cryptically before the door closed behind him.</p><p>Jason looked down at the child happily demolishing his food. “Did that make sense to you?” Jason asked.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the child didn’t answer.</p><p>-</p><p>Life on the Razor Crest settled into a rhythm after the first day. Jason and Mandalorian were on different sleep cycles which made taking care of the kid easier. Not that Jason had much else to do but look after the kid while he was awake. Poor little guy only had a metal ball for a toy.</p><p>“How long have you two been on the run?” Jason asked when saw the kid had practically nothing but the clothes on his back.</p><p>Mandalorian was quiet as he watched Jason roll the small metal ball back and forth with the kid. He did that a lot when all three of them were awake. Jason couldn’t work out why. He knew Mandalorian trusted him with the kid, seemed grateful to have someone else helping him keep the child entertained. Mandalorian looked relaxed as he watched them so maybe he was just an introvert that wanted company while not having to go through the ordeal of socializing. </p><p>Being that much of an introvert while looking after a rambunctious toddler had to be hell on his reserves. </p><p>“About eight weeks now,” Mandalorian said. </p><p>Hearing his voice the child crooned happily and rolled the ball towards the Mandalorian. Leaning down, Mandalorian rolled the ball back and the kid let out a happy squeak at his guardian joining the game. Mandalorian let out a heavy breath at the kid’s cheer and Jason knew it was the man’s way of smiling with his helmet on.  Everything about Mandalorian radiated a quiet warmth in this moment. It made Jason relax and smile as well, enjoying the peaceful and happy moment. Jason never had too many of those and they’d grown rarer after his revival. Around Mandalorian and the kid though, Jason was- was... oh.</p><p>The kid’s metal ball rolling into Jason snapped him out of his thoughts. Hastily he rolled it back to the kid, the tyke not seeming to notice or care about the delay. Jason scrambled for something to say.</p><p>“That’s... sad,” Jason finally managed to get out and then winced as Mandalorian tensed. “I mean, I get it. You’re on the run. Got to worry about staying alive and safe first but- he’s a kid. He needs toys and books and stuff. You’re gonna have him go stir crazy and pushing buttons he shouldn’t if you don’t.”</p><p>Mandalorian laughed at that. “He’s already been pushing buttons he shouldn’t.”</p><p>Jason relaxed and let his voice grow smug. “Guess we’re getting him some toys when we land then.”</p><p>Mandalorian tensed and for a moment Jason didn’t understand why. Then he remembered that this was just temporary. Jason had been offered a ride to Mandalorian’s next destination. He was not a traveling companion, he was a temporary guest. Jason didn’t want to leave, not when-</p><p>“You’re good with him,” Mandalorian said suddenly and Jason had no idea why he was bringing that up now. “I’m... not sure what to get him. I’d appreciate the help.”</p><p>It wasn’t an offer to stay but Jason felt a rush of relief at the promise of at least a little more time with the two. Jason hadn’t been this content since he, Roy, and Kori formed the Outlaws.</p><p>Of course that’s when the universe decided it needed to ruin Jason’s happiness.  Something hit the ship hard and caused everything to rattle. Jason had to throw out a hand to brace himself against the hull to keep from being smashed into it. The kid was less fortunate and was knocked down hard. </p><p>“Grab the kid!” Mandalorian ordered as he raced up the ladder for the cockpit.</p><p>Getting to his feet under him, Jason picked up the kid and did his best to comfort the little guy as he started to whine. Climbing up the ladder with one arm while the Razor Crest shook under the force of another attack was a challenge but Jason managed it somehow.</p><p>Grimly Jason settled into the spare cockpit seat and strapped himself in. There wasn’t much he could do but try to comfort the kid. Not that he was doing a great job of that with how the kid continued to whine and fuss. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Jason tried to force himself calm. Meditation wasn’t an easy thing for Jason, especially in the middle of a dogfight, but little kids could sense when their caretakers were stressed, couldn’t they? The kid wasn’t going to calm down until Jason calmed down. Breath under control, Jason started the process of emptying his mind. </p><p>Meditating came easier this time. Jason left himself feel his emotions one at a time, acknowledging them, and then letting the feelings go. His frustration and helplessness at being unable to help. His affection and responsibility for the kid. All of it was still there but it became distant as his mind centered and emptied. The meditation seemed to be doing the trick too as the kid watched him and calmed down in turn. They were still under attack but Jason and the kid were in a little bubble of calm, trusting Mandalorian to handle it. </p><p>Then Mandalorian did some quick maneuvering and whoever had been shooting at them was gone.</p><p>“We took some damage. We’ll need to dock for repairs,” Mandalorian said, sounding grim.</p><p>“Okay?” Jason asked, waiting for him to explain.</p><p>“Not exactly flush with credits. I’ll have to look for work,” Mandalorian said as he turned the Razor Crest towards what Jason assumed was Tatooine.</p><p>“I’ll help and you’re taking me with you when you leave,” Jason said as he closed his eyes and fought to maintain calm.</p><p>“I am?” Mandalorian asked, sounding mostly amused.</p><p>“Yeah, I fucking hate deserts. No way I’m staying there,” Jason said firmly, daring Mandalorian to argue. </p><p>Except he didn’t. Jason could feel his eyes on Jason before he finally turned away. “Alright,” he agreed, voice softer than usual.</p><p>Curious, Jason opened his eyes and huffed in amusement when he saw the kid had fallen asleep in Jason’s lap now that all the excitement was over. With a life as exciting as this maybe the kid didn’t need toys as badly as Jason thought.</p><p>They’d have to find him some next planet.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ETA: since someone asked I won't be getting into Mando'a all that much with this fic. Aruetyc generally means "Not Mandalorian" and is the adjective version of the noun Aruetii. Mandokarla means "got the right stuff | Mandalorian material | lit. mandalorian heart".</p><p>Next chapter will be an episode AU for Mandalorian s1e5 The Gunslinger and then Canon Divergence will be happening.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mechanic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So which of us is staying with the kid?" Red Hood asked as Din closed the door on the storage room he'd turned into the child's bedroom.</p><p>"You are. Don't leave the hanger. If the mechanic gives you trouble then close the Razor Crest's ramp and stay inside. They shouldn't need access to the interior to manage repairs," Din warned.</p><p>Tatooine hadn't seemed like a bad place to go to stop and refuel when he inputted the astronav directions. Since Jaba’s death, Tatooine became contested territory and the guild had moved its headquarters to Nevarro to avoid being hired out like hit men between the opposing factions. The only guild members likely to be on the surface were hunters already on a job. Protocol dictated you capture your bounty before going after a second target. Even if that second target was worth a small fortune. Din had to hope that would buy them enough time to get off planet before trouble found them.</p><p>Red Hood was oddly quiet as he turned to study him. "You know I don't need protection."</p><p>"Your helmet is distinctive," Din said, not sure if Red Hood understood how much of a target it would paint on his back. Tatooine was even less friendly to former Imps than it was to bounty hunters. If there weren't trooper helmets decorating pikes still then Din was a flying tooka.</p><p>"So's yours Chrome Dome. What's your point?" Red Hood asked, starting to sound angry.</p><p>Din was caught off guard. Did Red Hood not know what he suspected about his past? Or no, he said he hated deserts. Maybe he just didn't know how bad Tatooine in particular was.</p><p>"You look like an Imperial Guard with that thing. You won't get three meters without someone trying to gut you," Din said as plainly as he could.</p><p>“Oh,” Red Hood muttered, his anger visibly leaving him.</p><p>Din decided to wait out Red Hood as he looked over his armory. It was his choice if he wanted to discuss his past and confirm or deny Din’s suspicions. Mandalorians understood the desire to leave the past behind and start over fresh. Even if the past was something you still carried with you despite your best efforts.</p><p>“If my helmet is going to be such a big deal I can take it off,” Red Hood offered.</p><p>Not for the first time in this conversation Din found himself surprised. “You can?”</p><p>“Sure,” Red Hood shrugged. “It’s not fused to my face. It’s just… a cultural thing.”</p><p>At least that was comfortable and familiar territory for Din. “You don’t have to remove your helmet. You’re staying here to watch the kid regardless.”</p><p>Red Hood shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. The lower profile we keep the better with the way the kid is being hunted. Just gotta take this off too,” he said as he pointed to the red emblem on his chest. Din was tempted to ask but Red Hood was already turning away. “I'll leave my stuff in your room so it's out of site."</p><p>Feeling uncomfortable just waiting for Red Hood to return, Din headed out to discuss docking fees and repair costs with the hanger bay's mechanic. She didn't appreciate him shooting at her droids but at least he made his stance on her using them clear. Now he had to find work to cover the costs of repairs and, hopefully, some supplies as well. </p><p>"Hey," Red Hood said, startling Din. </p><p>He hadn't heard the other man approach. That wasn't something easily done after all the time Din spent as a bounty hunter. Red Hood's voice was different too, unmodulated obviously but also strangely hoarse and weedy. When Din turned to face Red Hood he saw why. There was a scar along Red Hood's throat from the front of his neck trailing to his right side. It looked like someone tried to slit Red Hood's throat and nearly succeeded.</p><p>Din's aware Red Hood didn't have his helmet on, that if he just looked up he could see his companion's face. Din thought he'd rather fight another mudhorn. Instead he took note of Red Hood's bare arms and all the scars that decorated his skin. Red Hood looked like he hadn't bothered with using bacta or a dermal mender to heal any of his wounds. Did he take pride in his scars or was basic first aid not available to him?</p><p>"Hey," Red Hood said again, amusement obvious despite his damaged voice. "I know I got a bod to die for but my eyes are up here."</p><p>With permission to look, Din took in Red Hood's face. Human, or at least human-like, with dark hair and blue green eyes. Pale skinned both naturally and from lack of sunlight. More scars but tiny and unassuming compared to the ones on his neck and arms. Expression of amusement was causing his lips to turn up in a small smile as his eyes looked bright with humor.</p><p>Din looked away and swallowed uneasily. Seeing Red Hood's face felt embarrassingly intimate. He was so Mandokarla and whatever culture he was a part of didn't care to reveal faces almost as much as Mandalorian culture did. It felt like Din hadn't earned the right to look. </p><p>He wished he had. He wished this was a moment of trust and not a matter of necessity. He wanted Red Hood's trust and- and more, if he could get it. Din hoped he could but it was hard to believe it possible. Outsiders often didn't understand his creed but, if any outsider could, Din thought Red Hood might.</p><p>Red Hood snickered. "You're acting like I'm publicly indecent," he teased.</p><p>"By my people's standards, you are," Din said, sharper than he intended. Red Hood rocked back on his feet and his amusement, so easy to read from his face, disappeared. "Mandalorians never take off our armor. Not… not where anyone can see."</p><p>"Oh, huh. So it's not a trust thing for you?" Red Hood asked more to himself than Din. Din can't remember the last time someone was so easily accepting of his creed. No attempt to take off his helmet, no mockery, no judgment. Cara and Omera had tried in their own ways but, they both had their reservations. Red Hood simply accepted and it was a heady thing.</p><p>"I trust you," Din said, needing Red Hood to know that without a doubt. </p><p>Red Hood looked surprised and then uncomfortable by his declaration. "Right. Well, thanks. Listen, when I'm not wearing my gear you can call me Jason. Or Todd if you're feeling particularly annoyed," Red H- Jason said as he shifted on his feet restlessly before holding out a device to Din. "And here, it's a private commlink. Since we're splitting up."</p><p>"I'll keep in touch," Din promised before heading out. Hopefully he'd find some work for a guild unaffiliated bounty hunter. Being on Tatooine with the child and Jason has him on edge, this place wasn’t safe. The sooner they could leave the happier Din would be.</p><p>-</p><p>So Mandalorian wasn't a codename but a people. He knew Jason’s codename and face and actual name and Jason knew bupkis. </p><p>
  <em> I trust you. </em>
</p><p>Shit. Ok. Jason knew one thing and that was Mandalorian keeping his secrets wasn't a personal slight. It was probably more cultural stuff that Mandy didn't feel like getting into. Dude was pretty reserved and Jason could respect that. He was going to try to respect that because he wasn't fucking Batman and could respect boundaries. He'd ask more questions later but he'd back off if Mandy didn't want to discuss it.</p><p>"You going to stand there looking pretty or are you also going to go find work to pay off the bill you're racking up repairs?" the mechanic asked, looking very unimpressed at Jason just standing there having an internal crisis.</p><p>Jason, contrary bastard that he was, liked her instantly.</p><p>"I'm stuck here on babysitting duty. Anything I can do to help to save some funds?" Jason asked, giving her his best grin.</p><p>The mechanic was not charmed. “Do you even know anything about ship repair and maintenance?” She asked with clear skepticism.</p><p>“Not a damn clue,” Jason said as glibly as he could, managing to get a grudging smile. “But I’m a fast learner and good at following directions.”</p><p>The woman looked far from convinced. “You want to watch and ask questions I won’t stop you, but you’re likely to cause me more work than less. There’s not much by means of work here. Tatooine’s cities are becoming ghost towns and I refuse to let you two be a charity case.”</p><p>“Alright. I'll stay out of your hair," Jason said, raising his hands in surrender as he backed off. </p><p>He checked to make sure the little green guy was still sleeping through all the ruckus and then grabbed Talia's knife plus one of his throwing knives. He might as well go through his daily kata routines while he waited to hear from Mandy or for the kid to wake up. For a moment he considered grabbing his blaster to practice with but he doubted the mechanic would appreciate him turning her workspace into a firing range.</p><p>Exercising helped Jason calm his mind, a moving meditation of sorts. Back when he was Robin and lived at Wayne Manor, Alfred used to make him knead dough and Bruce would exercise with him when Jason needed help sorting his mental shit. They were habits he managed to keep despite death and everything that followed with coming back to life. </p><p>Still, it felt strangely easier than usual to find his rhythm. Maybe being away from Gotham was healthy for Jason like Roy so regularly claimed. Not that Jason would ever tell Roy that but, that was a problem for tomorrow. So Jason focused on the here and now. He liked Mandalorian and his charge. He wanted to stay with them as long as possible. Mandy was laconic and reserved but it felt steadying. Like Jason could trust him to watch his back. Jason <em>liked</em> him and hoped that for once his feelings weren't one-sided. Mandy trusting him seemed like a good start. If nothing else they seemed to have fallen into an easy partnership. Jason could live with that if it was all they ever were.</p><p>The sense of being watched eventually pulled Jason out of his thoughts to take in his surroundings. The mechanic was sitting at an improvised table with her three droids, face resting in her palm while the other held some cards.</p><p>“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” she said, clearly admiring as her eyes looked him over.</p><p>“Sorry, my routine is over for the day and I don’t do private showings,” Jason joked, as he took a moment to breathe before sliding into his cool down exercises. Between the heat and his work out he was going to need a shower.</p><p>“Well, that’s a sha-“ the mechanic started to say when loud noises from the Razor Crest startled her into silence.</p><p>By the time Jason made it to the ramp, the kid was already standing at the top of it. “Hey Green Bean, did you have a good nap?” Jason asked.</p><p>The child startled at his voice and looked up at him in confusion. Jason wasn’t sure what to make up of that reaction until he realized he never really talked to the kid when he had his helmet off. The kid knew what his face looked like but he hadn’t heard how he sounded without the voice modulator. Jason was so used to people who knew him in and outside the mask knowing what he sounded like, the kid not knowing caught him off guard.</p><p>“Yeah kiddo, it’s me,” Jason said with care as he leaned down to pick the kid up. The cute gremlin made curious noises as he patted Jason’s face. Probably trying to figure out why Jason sounded so different. “Don’t worry, I’m fine and Mandy’s out but he’ll be back.”</p><p>“Huh, when you said you were babysitting, I thought you meant you were keeping an eye on me as I did repairs. Not actual baby-sitting,” the mechanic remarked as she came over to look the child over. “I heard Mandalorians take in children but it never really lined up with all the other stories you hear in a cantina. Guess those weren’t just rumors.”</p><p>“What? You mean you can’t tell we’re related?” Jason deadpanned. </p><p>"Very funny wise guy," the mechanic said as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>With a beep Jason’s comm turned on. "I found work but it's taking me out of town. How are things there?" Mandy asked, his voice almost too quiet to hear.</p><p>Jason wondered if it was because Mandy wasn't sure on how strong the mics on the comms were or if he had to be quiet. Jason hadn't missed no names were used and no specific mention of the ship or the kid. </p><p>"Pretty relaxing. Things are wrapped up here, just waiting for you to get back. Unless you want an extra person on this job of yours?" Jason offered once again.</p><p>"I asked but my employer refused. We're heading out on speeder bikes soon. I'll comm again when I get a chance," Mandy said.</p><p>Mandy did not sound happy at all. Jason could only guess the job was worth the reward to put up whoever had hired him. Or maybe it was the amount of time Mandy was forced to stay away from his kid. Bruce always was at his worst when he couldn't loom protectively over Robin.</p><p>"Alright, good luck traversing a desert in shiny armor Man-doodle," Jason said, smiling at Mandy’s aggravated sigh before the line went dead.</p><p>The smile vanished as the kid started to fuss in his arms, probably hungry since the little guy didn't smell dirty. At least the mechanic, who finally introduced herself as Peli, was willing to offer the kid some bone broth and coo over the kid as she did. There was nothing to worry about but he couldn't shake off a sense of unease.</p><p>Jason had a bad feeling about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to give in and make this a part one of two for the episode|chapter 5 AU. Things were getting too long for my taste.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For a prompt: Jason/Din &amp; Bby, getting punted out of a portal in the sky and then caught by a magic green baby before he could splatter on the ground wasn't, well, unusual. Kinda weird, but not completely outta left field. Headbutting the guy who apparently thought he was trying to kidnap his kid was also normal. How this was apparently flirting in his culture, was actually more or a Dick thing. Whatever. At least they were willing to take him along to hunt bounties. The kid was cute, the guy... Well. Ahem.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>